


Slippery When Wet - Virgil’s Week. (Day 4: Anxceit)

by Nightlovechild



Series: Sanders Side Smut Challenge [11]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Anxceit - Freeform, Day 4, Dubious Consent, M/M, NSFW, Past Relationship(s), Relationship Problems, lying, sanderssidessmutmonth, sanderssidessmutmonth2018, slight Manipulation, virgil's week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 18:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16958844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightlovechild/pseuds/Nightlovechild
Summary: Virgil and Deceit were fuck buddies in the past, but it stopped for one reason or another. Except the sexual tension is still there and they can’t ignore it for much longer and they both snap, falling back into their old habits.





	Slippery When Wet - Virgil’s Week. (Day 4: Anxceit)

Virgil groaned as he sat on the bottom landing of the stairs. Glaring at the thing that is ruining his day to day calm. Deceit sitting in a hot tub that has replaced the dining room table. Dumb snake with his dumb shedding process. It had been Patton’s idea though.

********

“He needs to be included in family movie nights and more family nights overall really. But I will settle with this movie night to start.” Patton had adopted Dad™ voice so everyone agreed.

“Also Deceit is shedding. He would like to move his therapy tub into the common’s area so he doesn’t have to be alone in this trying time.” Patton quickly inserted before anyone could protest.

Deceit clapped making the nice wooden table blink out of existence. Smiling wide, the snake half pulling up higher than the human half. He crossed his arms and nodded his head mocking the I dream of jeannie magic nod. Deceit was in a pair of tight swim trunks and a hot tub appeared at his side. Climbing in without a second to spare.

“I don’t carry the deepest thanks for you all. This process doesn’t come like clock work at least four times a year.” Deceit hide his face behind his bare hands.

“It’s okay, Dee. We are all here for you and understand.” Patton smiled reaching out to hold his hand, when Virgil launched himself between them. Pulling Patton away with a spin and held the heart close to his chest.

“I understand he has to be here, but no one. I repeat no one is to touch his bare hands.”

“Virge, Partner, Buddy” Deceit stressed the last name as he leaned back against the wall of the hot tub spreading his arms open, “The water’s fine and everything is safe in here”

“Get Dunked, Pinocchio.” Virgil spat back while he made the others swear to never physically interact or touch Deceit while in his therapy tub.

***************************

Virgil darkly admired Deceit’s tenacity. He had kept his hands to himself. Yet Virgil didn’t think he was shedding either. Deceit wasn’t eating more than normal. He wasn’t screaming, irritable or crying like all the other times. His bullshit senses were tingling.

“So what are you playing at here?” Virgil stood, hoping movement would help his brain figure out Deceit’s angle.

“I don’t know what you are talking about, buddy?” Deceit opened his yellow snake eye to track Virgil while he laid against his pool noodle.

“Bite me, Ursula. Also, stop calling me Buddy. It’s creepy. That part of whatever this is, is done and over with.” Virgil paced in the living room, his mind spinning with past imagines of Deceit’s hands on his hips, sharp snake fangs brushing over his pulse point. No, he had to focus on protecting everyone. But as Deceit’s tongue flicked out over his lips, Virgil couldn’t help but stare.

“Once fuck buddies, Always fuck buddies as they never say.” Deceit snarked as he stood up, brushing the excess water off of his body. His scales shine off the overhead lights.

“Why would you lie about shedding and put yourself out in the middle of the mindscape? Front stage and center. Aren’t you about self-preservation? None of this makes since.” Virgil stopped in front of his personal tormentor. Watching Deceit’s shoulders drop and his hands cover his half hard cock since the wet swim trunks left nothing to the imagination.

“I can’t smell it. The sour tangy smell of fear and the honor bound responsibility wafting off of you. Can’t feel how overwhelmed you are trying to keep us all safe, but separated. We all don’t miss you, The dark sides and I.” Deceit dropped his head and hugged himself. “I don’t think of ways to save you during the night.”

“Oh, Dee.”

“Couldn’t only recall one way to do that. How I used to save you in the past. Relaxing in the water and fucking, touching.. Letting my serum…um I mean, my venom soak into your skin; Letting all the deception misdirect the panic. So you could enjoy your body and be happy for a little while.” Deceit carried on, dropping the need to lie since Virgil’s wellbeing was more important than his bad habits.

“Is that why I got addicted to you? Stopped doing my job. Let Thomas break his leg that summer.” Virgil’s voice was strained as all the puzzle pieces of the past clicked into place.

“Yes. It was my fault. Not yours. I held you longer and longer each time. Your tolerance level was increasing so fast. There was no end to your sadness…” Deceit wiped a tear away and sat back down into the heated water. Their history together was too chilling to face without the aid of the hot water.

“Guess I kinda knew that…We both used each other…Didn’t mean to make you responsible for my mental health. I wasn’t in a good space then, but you knew that better than anyone.” Virgil knelt beside the tub putting his arms on the sidewall, laying his chin on top of his hands.

“It was nice to know you earned the light side’s acceptance. You smelt like lavender and mint in the beginning. But as your role changed; New responsibilities and worries formed for you. Turning your scent sour again.”

“So you thought going back to being fuck buddies with your venom laced come would fix my problem?”

“It’s just in my hands, truth be told. The venom I mean. That’s why I wear the gloves, now. I know I have to be more careful.” Deceit swam closer to Virgil, swallowing hard, tucking his hands between his legs, farther under the water. “Nothing about me can fix you. Only you can fix yourself. I realized that in the past couple days. But it’s all I have to offer.

“That’s not true. You are worth more than you believe. We had a real friendship before everything went..bad.” Virgil brought his face closer to the other.

“Yeah?” Deceit starred with hope in his mismatched eyes.

The anxious side could feel something give inside of himself. Easing into the temptation that maybe he shouldn’t but Deceit needed him now.

“What do I smell like now?” Virgil asked.

“Like you need a bath. But I know we can’t.” Deceit was cut off by Virgil’s lips on his.

“These are the rules: You keep your hands to yourself. I take care of you this time. And later we focus on fixing whatever this is, because we need a healthier way to deal with each other than planting a hot tub in the middle of everyone’s life, okay?” Virgil unzipped his hoodie as he laid his forehead against Deceit’s.

“Yes. I’ll be good. Let you do whatever you want. I want it all.” Deceit practically sobbed.

Undressing completely, Virgil felt his heart race as Deceit stripped out of his swim trunks then grabbed for something off to the side. Turning back with a bottle of water resistant lube in his hand as he held it out to Virgil.

“All prepared for this, huh?” Virgil marveled again at the snake side, clicking his fingers and pointing to the water. Deceit dropped the bottle into the water and let it float over to Virgil. He had been serious about the no touching rule.

The hot water made him suck in a breath through his teeth, but he quickly adjusted to the temperature as his heart raced faster. Taking in the sight before him, Deceit hard and waiting just for him. Virgil couldn’t wait anymore. Spinning the darker side around, Virgil pressed Deceit’s back to his front as he hugged the other tightly to him. His mouth placing kisses and bites to Deceit’s neck, so the bruises would leave a ‘V’ imprint. The anxious side’s hands were steady as they slipped down beneath the water. Fingers probing right where Deceit needed him most.

“Such a slippery snake. You’re already lubed for me?” Virgil smirked pressing one finger inside. Groaning loudly as he finger slipped in too easy.

“I’m stretched as well. Couldn’t stop thinking about you.” Deceit whimpered over his shoulder since he had grabbed the hot tub side wall to keep his hands where Virgil could see. “Please fuck me. Use me. Just need you inside me.”

Quickly applying some of the special lube to his rock hard cock, Virgil lined up with Deceit, stopping right at his hole. “We are done with using each other. This is more of an apology and reset for us.” Virgil pressed inside without stopping until their hips were flush against each other.

Moans echoed around them as Virgil thrusted deep into Deceit each time. The hot water sloshing over the edges making a mess but that didn’t stop them. Virgil and Deceit never shied away from making messes before, why start now? A supportive arm wrapped around Deceit’s middle to help hold him since his feet kept slipping with each powerful thrust. While Virgil’s other hand wrapped around his cock.

“Yes, please. Don’t stop. Not going to last long, V..” Deceit keened while rocking his hips back. Meeting Virgil in each stroke, really setting the water rocking now. The splashing water was almost as loud as their moans.

“Let go Dee. I got you. Not going to let go. Not this time. Let go, Dee. There we go, Fuuuucckk.” Virgil sweet talked them both over the edge. Marking the inside the Deceit while Deceit shot into the water. Virgil pulled out carefully as he willed away the mess. His shaky legs couldn’t bare anymore so he sat down into the water bringing Deceit with him.

“I like how we apologize.” Deceit said very seriously.

“I forgot how strange and straight lace you are when you don’t lie.” Virgil smiled and laid his head against Deceit shoulder.

“Can we stay like this for awhile before we have to start talking?”

“Yeah, I’d like that.”


End file.
